


Bokuaka de Octubre

by WearyOwl



Series: Challenge Bokuaka Octubre [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, akaashi keiji - Freeform, bokuto koutarou - Freeform, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyOwl/pseuds/WearyOwl
Summary: Durante el mes de octubre subiré pequeñas historias (OneShots) Bokuaka, como un Inktober, ¡pero escrito!NINGUNO de los personajes que aparecerán son de mi pertenencia, son del anime y mangaHaikyuu!! de Haruichi Furudate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Challenge Bokuaka Octubre [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956931
Kudos: 19





	1. Miradas

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es una historia que inicié en Wattpad, pero luego me di cuenta de que también uso mucho esta pagina, así que aquí esta. Si están interesados, les dejo mi perfil de Wattpad: @WearyOwl 
> 
> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

Pequeñas miradas, así había comenzado todo.

Miradas llenas de emociones y sentimientos que todavía no tenían un nombre como tal, pero lo que sí tenían era una presencia que empezaba a ser común en la vida de Bokuto y Akaashi. Una que empezó a ser muy regular.

Miradas curiosas y de admiración al principio, la primera dirigida hacia el misterioso pelinegro de cara seria y serena, la cual daba un cierto aire a esas muñecas con expresión perpetua y eterna. Realmente le consideraba un chico lindo, pero no se podía quedar solo con el adjetivo de bonito, pues consideraba que era mucho más, y no conocer por completo todas sus caras le impacientaba y generaba curiosidad. Verle mostrando emociones por los pasillos o aulas no era muy común, sobre todo por su gusto a las formalidades que le hacían ser educado con todo el mundo, dándole el título de estudiante modelo por parte de sus profesores y compañeros. Pero todo eso era diferente dentro de la cancha de volleyball. Él era otro, pues ese era el lugar donde pertenecía, el lugar donde podía dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Donde mostraba su alegría al ganar, su voz vociferante en los puntos ganados en los peores momentos de incertidumbre por el desenlace. Su frustración, ira e irritación al perder contra alguien, su coraje al ver jugadores mejores que él, más talentosos o atléticos. Su pasión por querer ganar.

El segundo tipo de miradas eran dirigida hacia el de pelo grisáceo. Pues desde el momento en que lo conoció, comprendió que le admiraba. Precisamente cuando le vio jugar por primera vez, como si pusiera todas sus energías en cada uno de los remates que hacía, junto a su perseverancia de acero, la cual avanzaba como una gran ola, dejando de lado cualquier duda externa que pudiera recibir, quedando solo en pie su codicia y hambre de victoria. Y si había algo que le maravillaba ver, era como dejaba todo de sí y alma en cada partido, para mejorar y prevalecer más tiempo en la cancha, luchando junto a su equipo. Tal y como decía el lema de su equipo que ondeaba en cada partido acompañándolos. Le hacía pensar en su propia situación, y lo que él ofrecía. No sentía que pudiera darlo todo de manera tan intensa como Bokuto, pero podía intentar dar su propio cien por ciento. Le inspiraba a ser mejor, y esa era una sensación que le hacía estremecerse.

Pero eso no se quedó ahí, fue evolucionando a más.

Esas miradas furtivas y sutiles fueron adquiriendo una gama nueva de emociones a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Unas que ya empezaban a ser obvias para sus compañeros, pero menos para ellos mismos. Vistazos avergonzados cuando se cambiaban, llenas de adrenalina en medio de un juego, de quietud en los descansos, y de cariño al ganar. En los descansos y en los pasillos si se llegaban a cruzar podían llegar a hablar de cualquier cosa con tal de quedarse mirando por mucho tiempo, como una necesidad, y si no lo hacían, el otro podría desaparecer y no dejar rastro. O eso es lo que sentían.

Y nos les importaba lo que el resto pudiera decir, pues cuando se miraban, solo estaban ellos dos solos, en un mismo espacio y tiempo.

_(550 palabras)_

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ (01/10)

**¡Hola! AHHHHHHHH, mañana sale la segunda parte de Haikyuu To The Top, i'm going to cry.**

**No puedo esperar a ver a mis bebés de nuevo. No tengo mucho que decir, más que darle animos a mi yo del futuro para que complete esto.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) _\- WearyOwl_


	2. Tomarse de manos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es una historia que inicié en Wattpad, pero luego me di cuenta de que también uso mucho esta pagina, así que aquí esta. Si están interesados, les dejo mi perfil de Wattpad: @WearyOwl
> 
> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

Después de pasar interminables semanas dirigiéndose miradas, el resto del equipo estaba al límite. ¿Cómo demonios eran tan lentos? Se preguntaban, así que entre todos habían ideado una forma de que las cosas entre ellos dos se acelerará un poco. Un pequeño empujón.

\- Oh, Sakurui, ¡tus manos son del mismo tamaño que las de Konoha! – dijo en voz alta Komi, para que cierta pareja pudiera escuchar.

A Akaashi no parecía importarle, pero en Bokuto si había dado efecto. Así que rápidamente tomó inconscientemente la mano de la persona que tenía al lado y las midió. Para su sorpresa, las manos del pelinegro eran más grandes que las suyas, pero porque esta tenía dedos más largos y delgados.

\- ¡Akaashi tus manos son más largas, no se vale! – murmuró, con el ceño fruncido.

Y rápidamente fue con los otros para comparar, dejando a Akaashi con una expresión atónita por aquel inesperado toque. No estaba preparado para eso.

El resto de los chicos chocaron los cinco con sus miradas.

Dejaron el tema rápidamente hacia otros más banales, pero había dos personas que no. Al siguiente día, Akaashi adquirió ánimos y tomó la mano contraria con la cual el de pelo grisáceo le había tomado, diciendo; "Se te olvido ver la otra." Este no capto muy rápido, pero igualmente mantuvo su brazo elevado. _"Ahhh, es verdad_." Simplemente respondió después, sonriendo. Y se mantuvieron así por un rato, pasmados en el uno y el otro, sin pudor visible. Luego, días después, Bokuto hizo lo mismo, excusándose con un _"Tal vez crecieron mis manos desde la última vez"_ , diciéndolo como si de verdad hubieran pasado meses en vez de menos de una semana. Los del equipo no se habían dado cuenta de lo que habían creado, un sinfín de excusas pueriles cada vez con más sinsentido. Cualquier razón con la cual pudieran rozar sus manos era aceptada y usada. Parecían niños pequeños que por primera vez se habían percatado de que una persona en específico podría hacerte perder la razón y actuar de maneras que nunca pensaron posibles.

Hasta que, después de un largo entrenamiento, se vio a los dos chicos caminando por las calles con las manos entrelazadas hacia la tienda en la cual siempre pasaban para comprar bocadillos. No parecían querer esconderlo tampoco, pues al entrar no se separaron, y fueron de lado a lado pegados.

Los dos parecían tan felices, por ese acto tan pequeño e insignificante a los ojos de otras personas, pero que para ellos era un paso grande. Incluso sus manos parecían perfectas el uno para el otro. Las largas de Akaashi acogían las de Bokuto, mientras que el de mayor altura se inclinaba un poco hacia este, regresando sin pensar el gesto. Sin darse cuenta, los dos ya sentían un sentimiento de querer proteger al otro. Como si fueran dos aves compartiendo un nido.

Así que nadie dijo ni menciono nada, y solo dejaron que sonrieran como los tontos que eran.

_(492) palabras_

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ (02/10) _  
_

**Hoy sale la segunda parte de Haikyuu!! To The Top, no puedo más con la espera, alguien ayudemeeeeee. Te maldigo, Latinoamérica.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) _\- WearyOwl_


	3. Caricias y mimos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es una historia que inicié en Wattpad, pero luego me di cuenta de que también uso mucho esta pagina, así que aquí esta. Si están interesados, les dejo mi perfil de Wattpad: @WearyOwl
> 
> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

Si había algo que Bokuto amara, era el contacto físico. Al ser una persona tan amistosa, siempre se le veía dando una palmadas o golpes en las espaldas de sus amigos, incluso tocando hombros y manos. No es que esto fuera raro, al contrario, era tan común y lo hacía con todo el mundo que a nadie le importaba o ponía incómodo. Era una de sus formas de aumentar su confianza y cariño con otros. Y como no dudaba ni se echaba para atrás, era percibido de buena forma gracias a eso. Incluso con personas que recién conocía. Era gracias a su propia seguridad y aura que generalmente tenía.

Pero últimamente ya no se sentía tan seguro cerca de alguien. Y el nombre de esta era Akaashi Keiji. El nuevo colocador del equipo, con el cual había estado pasando mucho seguido, tanto en las prácticas como en los recesos, compartiendo miradas y manos. La razón de esto, y a pesar de ya conocerlo relativamente bien, era que sentía que cualquier toque con él empezar a tener otro sentido y connotación que con los demás. Algo entre ellos dos se sentía tan diferente a cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido. Era la sensación que tenía _antes_ , _durante_ , y _después_.

Antes de siquiera tener un contacto, tenía esta creciente necesidad de poder sentirle, de poder saber al cien por ciento que, sí existía, que no era un sueño ni fantasía, y hacerle saber lo mismo al otro. La espera y expectativa de que pasaría después le hacía querer aún más poder verle. Cuando se tomaban de las manos, o algo parecido, incluso una pequeña palmada por un buen trabajo le hacía sentir consciente de cómo su corazón empezaba a latir más rápido, casi la misma que al rematar bien un balón. Y no había muchas cosas que para él que fueran comparables con el volleyball. Tal vez esto se debía a que últimamente el pelinegro siempre le ayudaba a practicar. Había empezado a relacionar las dos cosas a causa de eso, y ya no lo podía de ver una forma distinta. Pero ¿acaso estaba mal? No veía nada malo. Era incluso mejor, una clase de mejora, sus dos cosas favoritas venían juntas.

Incluso cuando dejaban de tener contacto, solo quería volver a repetirlo. Quería mirarle aún más de cerca, poder sostenerlo de manera más firme y profunda, no como simples compañeros de equipo o instituto. Era algo a lo cual tenia miedo nombrarlo de alguna forma, pues no quería asustarle. Él era consciente de lo pasional que se ponía con pequeñas cosas. No quería ponerse intenso.

Pero eso sería una decisión muy difícil de seguir. Sobre todo, si Akaashi empezaba a acariciarle el pelo de esa forma.

Había ocurrido durante el almuerzo. Bokuto había comido bastante y estaba descansando en el césped, bajo el sol, como si estuviera haciendo fotosíntesis. Akaashi había encontrado eso muy tierno, así que simplemente se acercó e hizo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, acariciar su pelo. No sabía porque, pero solo lo hizo. Para su sorpresa, su pelo no se sentía totalmente duro. Hasta ahora había pensado que para mantener su pelo de esa forma alzada debía de usar mucho gel para cabello, pero al parecer no usaba tanto, y era mejor de esa forma, o si no, no hubiera sido posible pasar sus dedos por su cabellera. Y como el otro no le detenía, lo siguió haciendo hasta que sonó el timbre y los dos se levantaron, sonrojados.

Después de ese momento, no fue una sorpresa encontrar a Bokuto tirado en el césped, y a Akaashi a su lado más seguido, disfrutando del sol y la compañía del otro.

_(619 palabras)_

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ (03/10) _  
_

**Ya vi el primer capítulo. Saeko se veía como una diosa. En plan, estaba tan linda omg. Ah, me encanta como van a usar a Akaashi y Bokuto para hacer comentarios del partido. Más Bokuaka para nosotros, hahaha. Ya quiero ver el segundo :')**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) _\- WearyOwl_


	4. Videollamadas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es una historia que inicié en Wattpad, pero luego me di cuenta de que también uso mucho esta pagina, así que aquí esta. Si están interesados, les dejo mi perfil de Wattpad: @WearyOwl
> 
> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

\- AkAAAAashi.

\- Bokuto san no grites, te escucho perfectamente.

\- Pero yo no, ¡acércate más!

A causa de que Akaashi se había ido de viaje a ver unos parientes, estaría todo el fin de semana lejos. Y por supuesto que eso no les iba a impedir verse y hablarse, o al menos eso pretendían. Los dos no tenían mucho tiempo, entre los entrenamientos de Bokuto y la familia del pelinegro llamándolo a cada rato para pasar tiempo familiar, solo podían hacer con suerte dos al día. Pero al menos lo intentaba. Sus rutinas habían cambiado desde que se habían conocido, después de todo. Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, y no estarlo se sentía simplemente raro.

Eran divertidas las videollamadas, sobre todo las que hacían al anochecer. En esas los dos estaban cansados, y procesaban la información de manera más lenta, por lo que terminaban arrastrando las palabras o diciendolas mal, lo cual terminaba ocasionando malentendidos, en el que el otro, somnoliento, se quedaba pensando durante un minuto qué rayos había intentado decir, para luego decirle que lo repitiera. Se echaron varias risas a causa de eso, y también Akaashi había logrado escuchar como alguien de la familia de Bokuto le hacía callar por ser tan escandaloso a esas horas. Su cara después del regaño no tenía precio. Se parecía a la que siempre ponía cuando fallaba varios saques, su boca formando una línea y sus ojitos en blanco, combinado con su pelo aplastado por una manta. Muy lindo, si le preguntaban.

La primera noche habían decidido ver una película, lo cual terminó siendo un poco caótico, una velada llena de bostezos, susurros incomprensibles, risas y muchos, pero muchos retrocesos a escenas por no prestar atención y distraerse viendo al otro. Una que otra foto clandestina sacada y atesorada en una galería, y que en el futuro serán imprimidas y puestas en un álbum, donde podrían recordar los viejos tiempos de instituto.

Habían elegido ver _Buscando a Nemo,_ una que los dos se sabían casi de memoria y que coincidían que era una de las mejores películas infantiles. Durante esta pasaron muchas cosas graciosas, pero la que Bokuto se fue quedaba fue cuando Akaashi se quedó dormido casi al término de esta. Le había visto cabecear y parpadear anteriormente, sabía que se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto pues él también lo estaba haciendo, e igualmente no dijo nada. De hecho, fue el momento donde estuvo más callado. Veía como el colocador dormía. Estaba en una posición graciosa cerca de la cámara, de modo que su frente se veía más grande, pero de ese modo también podía ver las pestañas de este, no muy largas ni cortas, también su pequeña nariz y forma afilada de su cara. Era la primera vez que reparaba en eso. Nunca se había fijado en esos detalles antes, cuando decía que alguien le parecía atractiva, solo lo hacía por verlo en una ojeada rápido. Ahora entendía cuando Konoha y los otros decían los lindos labios que tenía una chica. Podía decir con total seguridad que Akaashi era muy guapo.

Cuando el reloj marcó recién las una de la mañana la película acabó la película, tampoco es que le hubiera dedicado mucha atención. De todas formas, Bokuto se moría del sueño, así que acabó la videollamada, sin despertar al pelinegro. Él cual, al despertar al día siguiente, se encontró con un " _Buenas noches ;)_ ", y una foto adjunto del chico posando con Akaashi de fondo, durmiendo.

Alguien estaría en problemas.

_(581 palabras)_

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ (04/10)

**No tengo nada que decir, mas que solo quiero ver el segundo capítulo ya :(**

**Mientras escribía escuche mucho esta canción; Bad Dreams de The Jungle Giants. Esta muy buena. _You could be my bad dream_ ~**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) _\- WearyOwl_


	5. Jugando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es una historia que inicié en Wattpad, pero luego me di cuenta de que también uso mucho esta pagina, así que aquí esta. Si están interesados, les dejo mi perfil de Wattpad: @WearyOwl
> 
> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡
> 
> Ahora voy en el mismo día que en wattpad, asi que dejare de poner esta cosa. Hahahaha

Las reglas eran sencillas, había una solo pelota entre el grupo, la cual debía ser pasada rápidamente entre jugadores hasta que el tiempo de una canción o melodía se acabara. El que se quedara con la pelota al final perdía, y como castigo realizaría un castigo impuesto por todos los otros. Era el juego que se llamaba “la papa caliente”. ¿Qué porque estaban jugando a eso? Simplemente estaban muy aburridos. La primera opción siempre era jugar volleyball, pero hoy querían intentar algo nuevo.

La primera ronda pasó rápidamente, y el perdido resultó ser Washio, el bloqueador y jugador más alto del equipo, uno bastante intimidante si no lo conocías. Le había retado a llamar al próximo profesor que pasara por su nombre. No tenían piedad. Era una cosa bastante descortés de hacer, pero un reto era un reto. Termino teniendo bastante suerte, pues en seguida pasó su profesor asignado, uno que conocía hace mucho, así que simplemente le terminó regañandolounos minutos y le dejó rápidamente. Igualmente, al regresar les dedico una mirada intensa que solo le veía hacer al bloquear.

El resto de las rondas fueron bastantes similares, con retos parecidos y muchas quejas. Había una persona en específico que tenía un plan, Konoha, quien tenía fichadas a dos personas para su juego de cupido y llenar su aburrimiento. Estaba deseando en que uno perdiera para llevar a cabo su pequeña travesera. Pero por el momento se veía difícil, pues la quinta ronda estaba siendo bastante ceñida. Ni siquiera se acordaban de la duración de la famosa canción, estaban muy concentrados. La pequeña pelota rebotaba de lado a lado, elevándose con gran altura para que el otro se demore en atrapar y ver si perdía. Eran jugadas maliciosas y pensadas con una intención doble, con el objetivo de la impunidad personal, algo muy distinto y refrescando a lo que acostumbraban. Eran bastantes ruidosos al recibirla y lanzarla, así que en poco tiempo ya tenían un público de unos pocos estudiantes interesados en el pequeño juego. A este paso todos iban a pensar que el equipo de volleyball solo les gustaba recibir atención, como a cierto chico de pelo grisáceo que acababa de gritar. La canción había terminado y tenía la pelota en sus manos.

\- ¡aAAAHfhhh, maldita sea!

\- Pero que lastima -. Konoha tenía un brillo especial en los ojos-. Bokuto, prepárate.

Este le miró, curioso.

\- Mi reto es que beses a Akaashi.

 _“¡Ohhh!”_ Se escuchó el rumor general. Todos, incluso a los que no interesaba ese tipo de cosas, sabían acerca del tema entre ellos dos. Todas las miradas, de sus amigos y curiosos estaban sobre ellos.

Akaashi se tensó al ver como Bokuto se acercó hacia él. Le hubiera gustado que hubiera sucediera en otras circunstancias, y sin gente mirando. No estaba obligado, y sabía que lo podía parar, pero se preguntaba si él o el otro tuvieran el valor de hacerlo. Cuando faltaban unos centímetros cerró los ojos. Pero el beso nunca llegó, o al menos donde esperaba. Sintió una presión en su pelo y abrió los ojos, solo alcanzaba a ver su camisa blanca junto a su corbata azul. Al separarse, pudo ver como tenia las orejas rojas.

\- No me refería a-

\- Un beso es un beso. Eso pasa cuando no específicas las cosas -. Le interrumpió Bokuto, con una expresión indescifrable.

Si el público estaba conmocionado por lo ocurrido, Akaashi estaba peor. Con una mano tocando su cabellera. Por supuesto que el otro no haría nada que no quisiera. Se le vio claramente en la cara que no estaba cómodo, y Bokuto se había dado cuenta de eso.

_(610 palabras)_

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ _  
_

****En mi cabeza Konoha fue el primer shipper Bokuaka. Estoy leyendo el manga porque no puedo esperar tanto para el viernes, sobre todo con un capítulo por semana. I just can't with all this suspense. Al escribir escuche mucho Mr Loverman de Ricky Montgomery. Very chill.** **

****¡Gracias por leer!** **

♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) _\- WearyOwl_


	6. Enfermo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, uwu.
> 
> Como siempre digo, la duración de los capítulos va a ser de unas 500 palabras para no morir en el intento de este Challenge lmao.

Bokuto no debería de haber aceptado la apuesta de Kuroo en ver quien bloqueaba más remates en cuatro horas. Obviamente terminó perdiendo, y por mucho, el otro era prácticamente un maestro en eso. A causa de ello había tenido que tirarse a un río, lo cual no era una buena idea desde el principio. Ahora estaba en su cama, enfermo y redorado de pañuelos con sus propios gérmenes. Ni siquiera tenía ganas de ver televisión. Él no se solía enfermar nunca, y ahora que lo estaba, lo único que podía pensar era en lo afortunado que era, pues no tuviera ningún torneo cerca. Eso le habría deprimido muchísimo.

Pasó toda la mañana durmiendo, lo cual fue un poco difícil al principio, pues hace años que no hacia eso. Siempre salía a trotar muy temprano, y romper ese ciclo no le gustaba. Luego, en el medio día se quedó viendo videos de volleyball después de comer la sopa que le dio su madre, y en la tarde estuvo mirando por la ventana. No pasaba nada interesante en donde vivía. Suspiro aburrido y pensó en tomar una siesta, cuando, en la esquina de la calle, vio a unos chicos que conocía muy bien. Todos los del equipo se estaban acercando a su casa.

En poco tiempo escucho el timbre de su casa sonar. Bokuto se dio cuenta de algo, Akaashi también estaba ahí. Y su habitación era un desastre, y su cara también.

Con una patada salió disparado de su cama al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes en un tiempo récord. Luego, tomó una revista y barrio todos los pañuelos que había dejado desperdigados al lanzar su cubrecama. Una vez juntos, los tomo y dejo en el bote de basura, llenándolo.

Alguien tocó la puerta. Misión cumplida.

Al abrirse la puerta, entraron sus amigos, con mascarillas para no contagiarse. Cuando vieron la habitación, se rieron.

\- ¿Qué haces en el suelo, y con la cara mojada?

\- ¿Y porque la mitad de tu cubrecama sale por la ventana?

Se echaron a reír de nuevo. Se había olvidado de esos detalles.

Mientras arreglaba eso, le contaron lo que hicieron ese día en el entrenamiento. No podía estar más celoso, olvidó por completo que ese día tenían un juego amigable con otra escuela. Había perdido la oportunidad de demostrar lo geniales que eran sus ataques cruzados. Luego empezaron a mencionar lo genial que era un tal rematador y que había sido un partido difícil. En ese instante ya había dejado de escuchar, haciendo una expresión de enojo.

\- Bokuto san, tu cara tiene color. -. Dijo Akaashi, llevando una mano a su frente -. También se acabó el agua del jarrón, ahora traigo más.

Iba a decirle que no era necesario, pero el pelinegro ya estaba afuera de la habitación, rumbo a la cocina por agua fría. La habitación se quedó en silencio. Las miradas graciosas que sus amigos le daban solo hacían que se pusiera cada vez más rojo, y no por su resfriado. Todos empezaron a recoger sus cosas, unidos por la misma causa y se despidieron.

\- Te dejamos a cargo de Akaashi, trátalo bien -. Le dijo Surukui.

Al escuchar como la puerta de la entrada se cerraba, asomo su cabeza de nuevo por la ventana. Realmente se fueron.

Al cabo de unos minutos el otro chico regresó con el jarrón y unas mandarinas.

\- Lo siento por la demora, tu madre me pregunto si también podía llevarte… -. Miró la habitación, extrañado-. ¿Y los otros?

\- Se fueron.

\- Oh.

Tomó un vaso y le sirvió agua. Bokuto lo aceptó, tomando un sorbo. “¿Puedes pelar las mandarinas por mí? Nunca he sido bueno en eso” preguntó. “Claro.” Escuchó.

El silencio de la habitación le estaba empezando a incomodar, pero tenía algo en la cabeza, y quería que el otro se quedara solo un poquito más.

\- ¿Entre el _Ace_ de esa escuela y yo, quién es el mejor?

Akaashi le miró, preguntándose si de verdad estaba de celoso de eso. Terminando de pelar la primera mandarina, tomó otra para hacer lo mismo.

\- Era muy bueno.

Bokuto se hundió en su cama, con una expresión de fastidio.

\- Tenía un buen control de sus remates, sobre todo de sus saques, los dirigía en el lado que quería de la cancha. Deberías practicar eso más, Bokuto san. A tus saques les falta presión -. Reconoció, mientras veía a muchacho hundirse aún más-. Pero, creo que cuando estás en tu mejor forma, en tu mejor estado de ánimo, _eres la persona más talentosa del juego_.

Tras escuchar sus palabras, abrió sus ojos ámbar, regresandole la mirada. Solo necesitaba eso, el reconocimiento de su colocador favorito.

_(787 palabras)_

✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏ _  
_

****Estoy empezando a ver muchos memes en Instagram de Haikyuu!! con pequeños spoilers, tengo miedo de terminar encontrando uno grande. Mejor me voy a leer el manga.** **

****The Phoenix de Fall Out Boys, esa es la canción que recomiendo hoy uwu.** **

****¡Gracias por leer!** **

♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) _\- WearyOwl_


	7. Comidas Favoritas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pequeña aclaración antes de la lectura.
> 
> La comida favorita de Akaashi es algo llamado Nanohana no Karashiae, y bueno, ni idea de que es. Así que elegí otra cosita que se menciona: los onigiris. Por otro lado, la comida favorita de Bokuto es... ¡la carne asada! Quería dejar este datito :p

Sin duda alguna, los onigiris eran la mejor creación culinaria del ser humano. O eso es lo que pensaba Akaashi. Cuando algo le gustaba, lo solía mostrar de manera sutil y no lo gritaba a todos los aires. En parte, eso se debía a su constante cara seria y formal. No es que no mostrara expresiones faciales, era solo que difícilmente algo le emocionaba al punto de hacerlo. Hasta ahora lo único que le hacía explotar en un abanico de emociones era al jugar volleyball, entre otros.

De todas formas, su gusto por los bocadillos de arroz era bien conocido por todos. Solía llevar casi todos los días, tanto de merienda y para después de entrenar. Incluso los compañeros con los cual no solía hablar se habían percatado. Y ni hablar del equipo, ellos ya le tenían apodos a causa de eso. Del tipo; "Señor Onigiri", "Amante de los Onigiris" o "Onigiri Keiji". Eran tontos, pero no le molestaba. En secreto le gustaban.

El responsable de esto era Bokuto, aunque había sido por un accidente. Un día que necesita al chico por ayuda en una tarea, (y si, Akaashi le ayudaba incluso estando en un curso inferior) le había encontrado comiendo uno, y como había estado por más de diez minutos seguidos sin despegar su mirada de su tarea, una imagen muy alarmante y curiosa a la vez, todavía no regresaba de su estado de confusión. Como resultado, le llamó "Onigiri Keiji", claramente al mezclar palabras, diciéndolo en voz alta para llamar su atención, ya que estaban en pisos distintos. Captando la mirada de todos en vez de solo la de Akaashi, él cual fue corriendo al patio para regañar a Bokuto antes de que un profesor lo hiciera, pero el daño ya estaba echo y los dos fueron regañados. Este solo quería ayuda en como escribir unos kanjis, pero en vez termino con una tarea sin hacer, más un Akaashi enojado con él.

Por casualidad, Komi estaba cerca ese día. Así que, desde entonces solo ha estado acumulando más apodos. Pero también estaba empezando a ser más recurrente un tipo de situación que todavía no comprendía.

\- ¡Oi, Akaashi! -. Le llamó el de pelo grisáceo.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Ten, yo no los quiero -. Y le entregó algo dentro de una servilleta de tela.

Curioso, lo abrió, esperando no encontrar algo raro, y para su sorpresa, eran onigiris.

\- Mi madre siempre insiste en ponerme mucha comida, y como se que te gustan tanto decidí dártelos. Mira, pruébalos.

Siguiendo sus órdenes, le dio un mordisco en una esquina al que tenía mejor pinta. Estaba sensacional. Tenía un relleno de carne con gusto a salsa barbecue. Le recordaba a estar en una barbacoa. Era muy refrescante.

\- Esta delicioso.

\- ¿A que sí? Mi madre tienes las manos de un ángel, hace onigiris excelente, y bueno, me hizo a mi -. Sonrió risueño, guiñando un ojo.

Akaashi casi se atraganto esa vez. Después en ese día, al final el entrenamiento, sacó los bocadillos regalados para comérselos. Konoha, que estaba hablando con él, al verle sacar las cosas, le miro en blanco. Una mezcla de ingenuidad y enojo.

\- ¿Bokuto te regalo eso?

\- Si...

\- ¡Ese bastardo! Llevo años pidiéndole que me dé. Pero siempre dice que no lo compartiría con nadie porque son sus favoritos... - le dirigió una mirada, para luego correr hacia el nombrado.

Entre en medio de los gritos, sonrió de ternura por el acto tan desinteresado de Bokuto. No le tomó de sorpresa que días después le llevara de otro tipo.

_(596 palabras)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribí este cortito capítulo feliz porque compraron d o n i t a s en mi casa, y literalmente hace dos años que no comía unas. Estaban deliciosas uwu
> 
> Les dejo este temazo; Don't Look Back in Anger de Oasis.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	8. Estudiando

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

Recibió el papel con una expresión de desagrado, con su cara señalando hacia otro lado lugar en la habitación, rehusándose a mirar el contenido de esta. Este proceso ya se había repetido tantas veces que ya sabía que pasaría a continuación. Miraría que todas sus respuestas estarían tachadas, como siempre. Resignado, movió su cabeza y observó que, contra todo pronóstico y de lo que pensaba, la mitad estaban encerradas en un círculo. Sorprendido, abrió la boca para decir un...

\- Bokuto san como grites _otro_ "hey, hey, hey" te vas de mi casa.

\- ¡Akaashi, lo dijiste!

\- ¿Lo dije? Ah, de todas formas, _buen trabajo_.

\- Por supuesto que sí -. Dijo, orgulloso-. ¿Ahora podemos tomar un descanso?

\- Acabamos de tomas uno.

\- ¿De verdad? Yo quería mostrarte una película...

\- La veremos cuando tengas un 70 por ciento en la próxima guía.

Se quedó callado, pensando en las posibilidades de que eso pudiera ocurrir. Y le miró con determinación.

\- Ya verás como tengo un 71.

\- Eso es solo un punto más de lo que dije...

\- Bueno, tengo que ser realista.

Y se puso a hacer la siguiente guía con aún más ganas que la otra vez. Estaban estudiando kanjis, mejor dicho, Akaashi le estaba ensenando al otro como leerlos y escribirlos. Aunque estuviera en un curso menor, estaba en la clase 2-E, la última y mejor de los segundos años. Se podría decir que era una clase de _sabe-lo-todo_ , aunque siempre actuaba humildemente y cuando escuchaba que alguien estaba diciendo algo mal, interrumpió la conversación de modo educado para corregir. Claramente revisando que al decir eso no le dieran una paliza, no era de las personas que se metía inocentemente con personas que no toleraban estar mal.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, la postura de Bokuto se iba encogiendo poco a poco, el lápiz que agarraba empezaba a temblar, y apretaba sus dientes al punto que juraba escucharlos rechinar. "Oh no. No otra vez." Pensó el pelinegro.

\- Ahhhhg, mejor me voy a vivir a Estados Unidos -. Dijo, lanzando la hoja debajo de la mesa, y se incorporó bruscamente.

\- Bokuto san, ¿sabes inglés?

\- Por supuesto que sí. Cómo " **nice recei-** "

Él mismo de detuvo, agarró el papel y se sentó de nuevo, con una expresión sombría. Esta vez se tardó más que las otras veces. Cuando se lo entregó a Akaashi, este se sorprendió al ver todos los borrones que había. Y estuvo aún más cuando escribió el 75 en el costado derecho a la esquina. Al entregarla, le divirtió como ni siquiera el otro se la creía.

\- Akaashi.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Me parece que me prometiste una película.

\- Eso es verdad.

Esa tarde de estudio estuvo bastante agradable, las otras veces se había frustrado al ver que el otro no entendía ni con sus explicaciones. Esta tutoría había empezado cuando les habían avisado que si los mayores no obtenían un buen rendimiento es sus calificaciones, su horario en los clubes serian reducidos. Realmente no creía que Bokuto tuviera que preocuparse tanto, pues lo más probable era que continuara una carrera profesional después y no fuera a la universidad. Todos en el instituto estaba al tanto de eso, y el propio chico decía que no servía que estudiara tanto. Pero hoy parecía extrañamente determinado por aprender.

Cuando se sentaron en un sillón para ver la película, Akaashi no presto mucha atención al título ni al comienzo, pues la proximidad que tenía con el otro le hacia sentir que se terminaría quemando, y ya sentía un cálido calor en su piel, adentrándose aun más profundo.

_(605_ _palabras)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✎﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏﹏
> 
> No se que hacer en el siguiente (el beso) unu, pero ya voy a ver.
> 
> Últimamente solo pongo esta canción en bucle; Lo que siento de Cuco. Pretty sad if you ask me. "Our hands in a lock, nuestros labios se conocen"~
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	9. Beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

Fue durante una película en la casa de Akaashi que se besaron.

Estaban en el mismo sillón, tan cerca y tan lejos y cerca de dar ese paso. En ese momento a los dos ya no les interesaba que estuviera sucediendo en la película, si es que la protagonista conseguía lo que quería o lo perdía todo en el proceso. Tal vez fue por la trama y la pasión que la actriz desprendía en cada acción que se habían decido. La idea de esperar tanto que terminaran perdiendo todo lo que habían conseguido durante todos esos meses de pequeños jugueteos inocentes. El punto ya había sido probado hace mucho, los dos se atraían, y alargar más ese juego del _píllame_ terminaría elevando las expectativas hacia el otro, cada vez agregando una presión a la atmósfera cuando estuvieran solos. Y eso solo mataría la chispa que habían creado.

Pero estaban tan nerviosos. Ambos habían pensado en lo mismo, y no sabían que pensaba el otro, asi que esperaban una oportunidad para dar un movimiento. Temían de hacer algo incorrecto o muy osado y arruinar todo.

Así que, comenzaron acercándose poco a poco. Acercando sus cuerpos con movimientos disimulados, manos deslizándose escurridizamente, alcanzando lugares no ocupados, llenando el espacio entre ellos, a tal punto que podían apreciar los detalles de sus caras a la perfección. Las pequeñas e inminentes marcas de expresión de Bokuto al lado de sus ojos, y las perfiladas cejas de Akaashi. Toda peculiaridad en sus rostros era apreciada y vista con aflicción y gusto.

En algún momento, se comenzaron a mirar a los ojos, como si pudieran mantener una conversación de esa manera, una que solo ellos entendían, y nadie más. Pupilas dilatadas contrastando el ámbar y azul oscuro, cuerpos inclinados, buscando más calor, cejas ligeramente abiertas, al tanto de cada movimiento externo al propio, gesticulaciones de labios sutiles, deseando algo más. Fervor juvenil en su esplendor. El tiempo era ignorado, la oscuridad de la ventana no era nada, pues nunca habían visto con más claridad. Sabían que era el momento, lo vieron en la mirada resplandeciente que se proporcionaban _. “Ven y acércate, rompe el espacio.”_ Gritaba la silenciosa habitación, únicamente rompida por el murmullo de la televisión. Alcanzaban ya los minutos desde que la película finalizó.

Se aproximaron velozmente, deseosos de terminar con toda la tensión de una vez por todas. Terminando en un torpe beso.

Un beso tosco en el puente y comisura del labio del otro. Un intercambio inhábil de afecto.

Tan pronto como se acercaron, se alejaron, avergonzados por el desastroso primer beso. Ocultando sus rostros. No es que fueran sus primeros besos, pero si era la primera vez que se sentían de tal manera por otra persona. Y eso claramente les alteraba.

\- Bokuto san -. Le dijo, llamando su atención-. Eso fue terrible.

Lo sabía. Por eso se echaron a reír, de tal manera que les empezó a faltar aire y tosieron reiteradas veces hasta calmarse. Pero tan pronto escuchaban la respiración agitada del otro les entraba la risa tonta de nuevo. Terminando tan rojos que físicamente les dolía el pecho.

Se miraron de nuevo, y se acercaron lentamente. El siguiente beso fue mejor, más pausado y suave, menos torpe, pero con los mismos sentimientos que querían expresar. Con manos acariciando de manera cohibida el pelo y espalda ajena, algo tan común entre ellos ahora era tan difícil de hacer, convirtiéndose en una tarea que requerirá más concentración de la habitual. Les provocaba sentimientos nuevos a los cuales no entendían cómo responder, pero sabían que si era al lado del otro entonces lo intentarían de todas formas.

A la hora de separarse se dieron otro beso. Y cuando se fueron a dormir, lo hicieron con una sonrisa al recordar aquel momento íntimo. Cualquier clasificación a lo que había pasado podía esperar. Ahora solo estaban disfrutándolo.

**_(643 palabras)_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy sale el segundo capítulo, hell yeah. Voy a simpear a Tsukishima y Saeko, como siempre. Hahahasfdjlk
> 
> Escuchen Uma Thurman de Fall Out Boy, es una canción con la cual no puedes evitar moverse, es ilegal no hacerlo. Bury me 'til I confess~
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	10. Durmiendo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superará las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

La idea había empezado a causa de Sarukui, quien dijo de la nada que era una buena idea para que el equipo se uniera, y enseguida fue apoyado por Konoha, el cual le dio la razón. Algo tramaban esos dos, eran el dúo peligroso del que no te podías fiar de sus acciones, algo había detrás de esa fachada.

¿Qué tan mala podría ser la idea de una pijamada? _Muy mala_ , no entendían el poder que esta tenía. Y no tenían miedo de probarlo.

Todos aceptaron, pues no tenían algo más que hacer esa noche de viernes, y quedaron en la casa de Komi, al ser la que tenía el comedor más grande. Aunque de todas formas terminarían apelotonados, eran siete personas después de todo. Una noche de caos estaba asegurada al cien por ciento.

Lo primero que hicieron fue jugar juegos de mesa. En general todos eran bastante orgullosos y competitivos, así que fue una partida bastante intensa la de ****_uno_**** _._ Llena de alianzas temporales y traiciones. Aunque en sí, no duró mucho, pues en el momento que Bokuto tenía ya veinte cartas en la mano, las tiró al suelo y se estiró en un sillón. Konoha, siento la cotilla que era, miro lo que botó y dijo;

\- No te hubieras comido doce cartas si le hubieras tirado ese _más cuatro_ a Akaashi – le expuso ante todos, divertido.

\- Las novias se salvan entre ellas, la otra vez Akaashi tenía un _más dos_ que no se animó a tirar contra él -. Agregar al fuego, Onaga.

\- ¡Akaashi!

El de pelo grisáceo se giró rápidamente, cayéndose del sofá, y miró desde el suelo al nombrado, con unos ojos de perrito.

\- Solo lo hice para evitar que se frustrara y abandonara el juego -dijo suspirando-. Pero de todas formas sucedió…

\- ¡Pero, AAkaashii!

El resto se rió de la ¿pareja? Y continuaron con otro juego.

Lo siguiente era Monopoly, y como eran muchos lo hicieron en parejas. A esta altura ya no era necesario quien era con quien, pues al cabo de cinco rondas ya se estaban acusando de hacer trampas, alegando de que no podían tener tanto dinero, o que tener tantas casas era imposible. Lo típico. Nadie ganó, pues se aburrieron de maldecirse verbalmente y dejaron de jugar, dejándolo en un empate. Aunque todos sabían sus respectivos equipos iban a ganar.

\- Nunca olvidaré como Komi de una partida a otra obtuvo mágicamente 200 dólares -. Incriminó Washio.

\- ¡Pero si me salió en una carta!

\- ¿Y dónde está esa carta?

\- ¡¿Como voy a saber?! ¡Bokuto dio vuelta el tablero!

Para bajar humos, decidieron ver una película de terror. Apenas eran las once de la noche, pera ya se sentían cansados por el entrenamiento y por todos los gritos.

No era muy necesario que diera mucho miedo, pues de todas maneras iban a sobreactuar sus reacciones y abrazar al que tuvieran al lado. Como Konoha con Sakurui, esos dos no se despegaba en las escenas de miedo y suspenso. Parecían la verdadera pareja. Bokuto y Akaashi no se abrazaban, pues los dos no les producía miedo ese tipo de películas. Lo que si les daba eran cosas tan cotidianas como no poder jugar volleyball, o quedarse sin onigiris en casa.

Después de las una, prácticamente estaban ya durmiendo. Todos madrugaban por el club y las prácticas en la mañana. Así que se fueron a dormir seguido de múltiples “duerman bien” y sonidos de besitos de buenas noches.

Nadie sospechaba que el plan del dúo iba correctamente. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Akaashi despertó, vio como cierto chico abrazándolo como un peluche, haciendo que se pregunte cómo no se había ahogado. Avergonzado, intentó alejarse, pero parecía que estaba encadenado a sus brazos. Inconscientemente, acarició su pelo, como solía hacerlo en el instituto. El otro bajo más la cabeza, para que lo hiciera con toda su pelo. Y así lo hizo, hasta que recordó donde estaban.

Al ver mejor la habitación, sintió el terror verdadero. Faltaban dos personas. Oh no. Al escuchar múltiples tonos de notificaciones, sabía lo que se avecinaba.

En el grupo titulado “Volleyball BÚHOS”, se había subido una imagen junto a un texto que decía “ _Vivan los novios_ ”. Eran Akaashi y Bokuto abrazados mientras dormían. El mayor le abrazaba de tal modo que parecía estar protegiéndolo de algo. Sonrió al verlo. 

En un chat privado leyó; “ _Hay más ;0_ ”.

Alguien iba a morir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sinceramente no me gusto como quedo este pero i guess i will go with it. En el siguiente estoy más motivada por que vi muchos videos de "Haikyuu texts" tan divertidos lmao. ¿Acaso Makki y Mattsun estaban en una cita? Mi corazón me dice que sí. 
> 
> Escuchen Estático de Zurdok, esta buenisimo. Cuando en realidad, permanezco estático~
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	11. Mensajes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superara las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

**(Mensajes directos entre Akaashi y Bokuto)**

**\- Bokuto: Buenos días :D** **♡** ****

**\- Akaashi: Buenos días** **♡**

Hace un par de semanas, después del primer beso, habían adquirido la costumbre de mandarse mensajes, más que antes, pues la relación entre los dos ya no era la misma. Desde un principio no fueron simples conocidos de instituto de cursos diferentes, eran compañeros, **_ace_** y **_colocador_** , que en poco tiempo se volvieron muy cercanos, y que ahora... no tenían nada definido. La sensación que sentían al lado del otro era la misma que la de antes, solo que ahora sabían que esa pequeña idea de _querer algo más allá_ era compartida y correspondida. Y como no era tan diferente no se veían en la necesidad de ponerle nombre. Por ahora.

Las personas a su alrededor tampoco eran un problema, sus familias, por ejemplo, ya tenían claro que el otro era una persona muy especial, a juzgar por la cantidad de veces que iban a sus casas. Y les parecía totalmente bien, incluso tierno, pues nunca habían visto ese lado tan cariñoso y simplemente enamorado de sus hijos o hermanos. El equipo de volleyball, por otro lado, eran sus mayores soportes, incluso Akaashi sospechaba que la mayoría de los momentos decisivos del comienzo que sembraron curiosidad y las bases de la futura relación hayan sido gracias a ellos. Desde juegos a retos. Todo parecía encajar.

**(Grupo de chat _"Volleyball BÚHOS")_**

_Konoha adjuntó una (1) foto._

**-** **Konoha: Les dije que tenia mas fotos**

**-** **KomiKomi _:_ Gracias por la bendición del día.**

**-** **Sakurui: Se ven tan lindos cuando se acuestan a tomar el sol, no puedo con esto...**

**-** **Onaga: x2**

**-** **Akaashi: ¿Siguen con lo de sacarnos fotos a escondidas?**

**-** **Konoha: Shh, cuando se casen y quieran hacer un álbum de fotos nos agradecerán.**

**-** **Bokuto: Akaashi...**

**-** **Washio: 👁👄👁**

**-** **KomiKomi: 👁👄👁**

**-** **Sakurui: 👁👄👁**

**-** **Shirofuku: 👁👄👁**

**-** **Suzumeda: 👁👄👁**

De verdad no había manera de pararlos. Últimamente, siempre que alguien revisaba ese grupo se encontraban con alguna foto, incluso las managers se habían unido. Tampoco es que alguien se quejara. Quitándoles de lado, inclusos sus compañeros de clases se lo tomaban bien. Realmente no les importaba, así que... Las cosas iban muy bien.

La mayoría de los mensajes eran después de clases, cuando no se podían ver. Aunque había unas excepciones en donde se escribían en el instituto. Como durante clases, pero eso ya era un monólogo de Bokuto, pues Akaashi siempre silencia su celular para no distraerse.

**-** **Bokuto: Akaashi**

**-** **Bokuto: La clase de matemáticas está muy difícil, ¿después me ayudas** **😊** **?**

**-** **Bokuto: ¿Como está el profesor Tadashi? En tercero no tenemos clases con el...**

**-** **Bokuto: Akaashiii no me ignoreeeeesss**

**-** **Bokuto: El chico a mi lado me esta mirando mal jskka**

**-** **Bokuto: PARECE QUE EL PROFCESOTA ME ESTASBA BIENDO AYUDADAAAAaaaaAjh**

Ese tipo de conversaciones eran recurrentes, el chico se distraía muy rápido durante clases, sobre todo porque no le interesaba nada. Solo las cosas relacionadas con el volleyball, prácticamente.

Otro tipo de situación eran unas muy aleatorias, como unos "Hola", siendo que estaban en la misma habitación. Unos "Te estoy viendo" que provocan que el otro empezara a mover la cabeza a todas las direcciones para encontrarle. Un "Ven al patio, gimnasio o cafetería." Que eran acotados si podían. Y, a veces, unos "Te quiero" que les dejaban sonriendo.

Ya en sus casas, simplemente contaban que habían visto en su recorrido hasta sus hogares.

**-** **Akaashi: De camino vi a un perro con tu mismo peinado.**

**-** **Bokuto: ¿😕?**

**-** **Akaashi: Era lindo.**

**-** **Bokuto: 🥰**

O que se extrañaban.

\- Bokuto: Akaaaashi, ¿llamada?

\- Akaashi: Acabamos de vernos...

\- Bokuto: Eso es un no???

\- Akaashi: Voy.

Eran unos tontos enamorados.

_(613 palabras)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, al principio tenía la idea de hacer este como en esos videos de Haikyuu text. Tenía lista una parte y todo, pero me fui un rato y volví, lo lei, y dije; pero qué basura es esta... HAHAHAHaaaa bueno. Y resultó en lo que vieron uwu
> 
> Canción del día; Falling for Ya de Grace Phipps. De hecho, esta es de una película/musical... Por alguna razón me gusta mucho.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! 
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	12. En la playa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superara las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

Originalmente planearon ir a la playa para entrenar en la arena porque en esta era más difícil moverse, y para respirar aire más fresco que el del centro de Tokio. Pero esto solo era una excusa para ir a pasarlo bien, o eso pensaban los chicos.

El viaje duró dos horas en el autobús de la escuela, y apenas llegaron, el entrenador les hizo dar una _vuelta_ _completa_ a toda la extensión de la playa. Una vez completado el calentamiento, hicieron un juego para ver cómo se movían en ese tipo de suelo. Al principio fue un poco desastroso, pues era muy diferente a como solían jugar. La manera de caminar, correr, y saltar requerían más esfuerzo. Así que tuvieron que adoptar otra forma de hacer las cosas. Fue un entrenamiento bastante peculiar y entretenido, pero también muy cansador. Los chicos terminaron exhaustos, y con un dolor específico en las piernas.

Era alrededor del medio día que, después de almorzar, el entrenador les dejo descansar antes de volver a trabajar.

Así que aprovecharon al máximo esa oportunidad, y todos en un momento a otro estaban usando sus trajes de baño. Lo primero que hicieron fue lanzarse al mar como niños pequeños, salpicando agua de un lado a otro y haciendo guerra de caballitos, lo cual consistía en un formato de pelea entre dúos, donde uno estaba en la parte de abajo cargando de los hombros al otro, el cual tenía que intentar empujar a la persona de la pareja rival que estuviera arriba.

Ahora estaba en la final de una competencia que acababan de inventar, donde los retadores eran Akaashi y Bokuto, contra Onaga y Konoha, estos últimos dos tenían la ventaja de altura. Otras parejas como Washio con Sakurui y las managers habían perdido y sido descalificados. Komi, por otro lado, se quedó viendo, al ser impares. Después se lo compensarán, pues ahora se desarrollaba una pelea épica por la victoria, y nada más, no pensaron en algún premio. Fue una pelea ceñida, donde todos estaban haciendo un buen esfuerzo, Bokuto y Onaga como las bases, mientras que Akaashi y Konoha se empujaban con todas sus fuerzas, viéndose a las caras con miradas retadoras. Ninguno cedió territorio por minutos, hasta que Konoha aprovechó una ola para botar a los otros, resultando ganador junto a su pareja. Más tarde intentarían darles un reto a los perdedores, pero los el resto se unió contra los ganadores, como la buena democracia que eran.

Después de esa acalorada pero refrescante contienda se sentaron en la arena blanca, dejando que el sol les secara. Estaban empapados de pies a cabeza.

Aprovechando el agujero que Komi excavó mientras los otros competían, enterraron a Sakurui, quien perdió un jugo de piedra, papel y tijeras. Una vez que solo se le veía la cabeza, le moldearon una cola de sirena, una cintura muy delgada y dos grandes bultos en el pecho de este. Quedó tan bien que todos se echaron a reír, incluso el entrenador, quien primero negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, para luego unirseles.

Una vez terminado el descanso, volvieron a dar todo para lo que de verdad vinieron. Esta segunda parte fue más liviana que la segunda, al ya estar acostumbrados. Pasaron un par de horas hasta que terminaron con un largo estiramiento.

Otra vez más, los chicos estaban cansados. El cielo estaba empezando a volverse anaranjado con toque amarillos, y el sol estaba ocultándose. Era una imagen muy bella, y fue mejor aun cuando las chicas aparecieron con rebanadas de sandía. Era perfecto.

En un lado, Bokuto y Akaashi estaba juntos, comiendo con gusto la dulce fruta, apoyados entre ellos de manera perezosa. Ese día fue muy divertido para los dos, nunca se habían comportado de manera tan infantil (al menos Akaashi) en presencia del otro al jugar, y no fue nada malo, al dejarse llevar, pudieron descubrir otra parte de la persona que amaban. Y eso no tiene precio alguno.

Una vez terminaron de comer, se acostaron a ver el atardecer, somnolientos. El de pelo grisáceo con las palmas de sus manos en la nuca, mientras el pelinegro estaba recostaba sobre él. En el bus fueron durmiendo, lo cual les costó una noche de insomnio. Pero estaba bien, pues se quedaron hablando hasta poder dormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis panas. Cuando no tengo ganas de escribir, veo video de en plan: Haikyuu as tiktoks/vines, no se porque, pero me dan fuerzas para ponerme a escribir hahaha
> 
> Escuchen Electric Fell de MGMT esta buenisima, probablemente ya la escucharon mil veces en tiktok, pero bueno :D
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> ♡(◕ᗜ◕✿) - WearyOwl


	13. Abrazos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superara las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una pagina completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

Si había un misterio en el club de volleyball que todos sabían, más no todos llegaban a entender por completo, eran los cambios de humor de Bokuto.

Todos sabían que, si empezaba a ser bloqueado, o si sus remates empezaban salir mal, se empezaría a sentir mal y comenzaría a errar constantemente por consecuencia de su estado de ánimo. Él era el tipo de jugador que según como se encontraba, podía jugar muy bien o muy mal, no había un intermedio. De hecho, tenían un dicho; “Un Bokuto contento es un equipo feliz” Era la mejor manera de representar la situación.

Cuando eso sucedía, le dejaban el mando de las decisiones de quien remataba a Akaashi, quien era el colocador. Esto en un principio fue bastante confuso para él, y si bien era una persona con grandes habilidades para pensar rápidamente la opción más viable para ganar en cualquier condición, falló muchas veces en los primeros partidos al no poder leer de manera correcta la expresión de Bokuto, lo cual ocasionó que pasaran varios puntos antes de devolverle la pelota, y como el daño ya estaba hecho, este se desanimaba aún más en el caso de fallar. Fueron tres las únicas ocasiones que el pelinegro presenció como el otro chico se ponía debajo de una mesa o algo similar cuando eso pasaba, como si se refugiara.

La primera vez no sabia que hacer, y vio como Konoha se acercaba a el chico para darle palmadas en la espalda, tranquilizando un poco al chico. La segunda fue cuando eran más cercanos, y se sorprendió cuando Konoha le pidió que le animara con un abrazo. Al principio fue algo incomodo, pues no era común que se abrazaran, pero después se transformó en uno bastante energético, revelando que había funcionado correctamente. A la tercera ya estaba preparado, y en un segundo ya estaba abrazándolo mientras acariciaba su espalda, haciendo que Bokuto se animara en un tiempo récord.

Pero esto no sucedía solo por fallar jugadas, también por cosas bastante triviales como el número de personas viendo el partido o el lugar donde jugaban. El ace del Furukodani era una persona bastante orgullosa y vanidosa cuando se trataba de un partido oficial, sobre todo por las cámaras. Como su deseo era ser el mejor, todos debían de estar viéndole dar su cien por ciento. Akaashi clasificaba eso dentro de unas de sus debilidades, y era de hecho de las primeras que identificó.

El pelinegro, por otro lado, en los momentos que necesitaba animarse, que por lo general era en la epoca de examenes, Bokuto entraba en acción para ayudar como pudiera. Para él era fácil de diferenciar el estado normal y malhumorado de su colocador favorito, pues, en primer lugar, se la pasaba estudiando y con papeles o libros a la mano. En segundo lugar, se olvidaba de pequeñas cosas como sus rodilleras en su casillero, a veces de los pequeños hábitos de cada rematador. Y, por último, le notaba perdido en sus pensamientos, más de costumbre.

Todo eso le indicaba que algo estaba mal, pues usualmente era una persona muy ordenada y centrada.

En ese tipo de semanas le pedía a su madre que preparara onigiris extras para poder darle, especialmente los de relleno de pollo, esos eran los favoritos del chico. Una vez se los entregaba, podía notar como se veía más aliviado. El momento del abrazo era difícil de percibir, pues a diferencia de él, el pelinegro no parecía muy dispuesto a recibir uno de la nada. Así que decidió que al momento de separarse era el mejor. Durante el abrazo, le decía que era un estudiante excelente, y que le iría muy bien.

Eso siempre lograba animar a Akaashi.

Sin darse cuenta, los dos habían creado rutinas donde notaban en seguida el estado del otro al notar sus pequeños hábitos, e intentaban alegrarles con algo tan simple, como un abrazo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La historia en Wattpad llegó a las 100 estrellitas, omg voy a llorar...


	14. Consuelo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superara las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una pagina completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

El día de hoy Akaashi estuvo más distanciado, quedándose quieto y mirando hacia algún punto en el espacio por unos segundos, casi de manera triste, habló menos de usual, al momento de jugar hizo menos movimientos que de costumbre, y, sobre todo, nadie le vio comiendo de sus queridos bocadillos de arroz. Lo cual era muy raro, pero no se creían que se pusiera así por solo olvidarlos.

Todos los del equipo se dieron cuenta, así que después del entrenamiento decidieron acercarse a él y preguntarle si estaba bien.

\- Akaashi, si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar con nosotros, más que un equipo somos amigos -. Empezó diciendo Konoha-. Todos nosotros.

\- Exactamente -. Le siguió Washio, el cual le pasó al pelinegro una caja envuelta en una tela celeste.

Akaashi abrió el regalo, curioso. Al destaparlo, vio lo que contenía esta. Conmovido por la amabilidad de sus amigos, y por lo que había dentro, empezó a llorar de manera suave, pero los leves gimoteos se empezaron a elevar. Tapo de vuelta la caja y la dejó en el suelo. Una vez con las manos libres trato de limpiarse la cara y tranquilizarse. En ese punto todos los chicos estaban alterados, algunos mirando mal a Washio, por si había hecho algo malo, cuando en realidad no había hecho nada.

Bokuto se apresuró para ir a su lado, dando suaves y lentas caricias en su espalda. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero se mantuvo a su lado hasta que se calmó y pudo hablar de vuelta.

\- Siento que me hayan visto llorar, no han hecho nada malo. Ninguno de ustedes -. Dijo, mientras se limpiaba la cara. Sus ojos ligeramente rojos-. Muchas gracias, chicos.

Sonrió. No de manera exagerada, era de la misma manera que siempre. Una pequeña y elegante, pero que parecía agradecer a cada uno de ellos. Komi se apresuró a darle unos pañuelos que tenía a mano.

\- ¿Está bien si te preguntamos qué pasó?

Pregunto el chico que le tenía entre brazos, a lo cual asintió levemente.

\- Ayer murió mi gata, una que tenía desde que era pequeño. Era muy vieja.

\- ¿Tenían una gata? Nunca la llegué a ver de todas las veces que fui a tu casa -. Dijo Bokuto sorprendido, sin saber que otra cosa decir.

\- No, bueno, ella siempre estaba en el cuarto de mis padres. Siempre refirió la compañía de mi madre a que la mía o de mi padre.

Los chicos le dieron su pésame, dándole palabras de apoyo.

\- Ella...

Akaashi se rio, confundiendo a los chicos. Su risa se prolongó unos segundos, hasta que cesó cuando posó su mirada en la caja.

\- De pequeño la nombre " _onigiri_ ", pues era lo que más me gustaba. Hasta el día de hoy me encantan -. Su voz se volvía suave-. Bueno, ver los onigiris dentro de la caja me recordaron a ella...

\- Lo sentimos -. Se escuchó una voz apenada.

\- No, no hay ningún problema. Me siento mejor por decirle a alguien.

Después de eso acompañaron al chico hasta su casa, antes de llegar a esta, fueron a una florería para llevar a cabo el plan que Onaga había sugerido y que a todos les gusto. Una vez enfrente, pasaron directamente hacia el jardín trasero, en donde se reunieron alrededor de una pequeña piedra con el nombre " _onigiri_ " escrito. Hicieron un pequeño agujero en la tierra al lado de esta y plantaron la flor que compraron. De esta manera la gata nunca estaría sola, del mismo modo que ella acompañó a Akaashi por tantos años.

Una vez terminada la pequeña ceremonia, los chicos se despidieron, quedando de último Bokuto, quien quería quedarse, si es que el pelinegro le dejaba.

\- Bokuto san, no tienes que quedarte, no es necesario.

\- ¿De verdad? Porque si eso es lo que quieres entonces me iré.

Se quedó callado, esperando una respuesta. El otro agarró la manga blanca de su camisa, mientras miraba la flor recién plantada.

\- Quédate un poco más...

\- Por supuesto.

Esa tarde solo hablo Akaashi, narrando los mejores recuerdos que tenía con su gata, mientras que el otro escuchaba al pie de la letra cada oración, con mayor atención que podía proporcionarle. 

Ese parecía el comienzo de un pequeño juramento, uno en el que prometían estar junto al otro en las buenas y en las malas.

(722 palabras) 


	15. Compras

Salir a comprar con el equipo del Furukodani podía ser muy caótico, y las managers Suzumeda y Shirofuku lo sabían muy bien.

Demasiado bien.

Sobre todo, Bokuto, Komi y Sakurui, el " _ **trío del derroche**_ ", como ellas decían. Al finalizar los entrenamientos siempre iban a una tienda para comer y recuperar suficiente energía para volver a sus respectivas casas, y lo que pasaba en ese instante era que compraban cualquier cosa no nutritiva, lo cual hacía querer llorar a Shirofuku, la chica de pelo color cobrizo que al final su último año estudiaría nutrición. Realmente no entendían cómo una vez uno compró una lata de atún y galletas dietéticas. Y lo termino comiendo todo junto con la mayonesa que otro compró para acompañar.

Estas situaciones provocaron que ellas terminaran supervisando lo que querían comprar a la hora de hacer la fila y pagar. Muchas futuras anécdotas graciosas salieron de eso.

\- Komi, ¿por qué diablos tu bolsa solo tiene pan de ajo y un mango?

\- Puedo explicarlo.

\- Ilumíname.

El chico que, previamente había intentado esquivarlas para llegar a la caja, se quedó callado, y se fue a devolver las cosas.

Luego otro llegó, pasando al lado sin mirarlas.

\- Acaso solo vas a comprar... ¿brillantina multicolor?

\- Lo necesito para convertirme en una verdadera princesa, no entenderías.

Antes de que la chica pudiera tirarle el contenedor, el chico escapó, dejando a Suzumeda preguntándose si a esto había aceptado al convertirse en mánager. No recordaba haber leído una parte que lo dijera. Al rato se escuchó un;

\- Bokuto, cuantas veces tengo que decirte después de entrenar debes comer de manera saludable para poder reparar los tejidos musculares y ....... ¡Por eso debes comer carbohidratos! ...... y también el jugo de naranja es excelente...... Devuelve esto y.......

El chico le miraba con una expresión entre de dolor y de vacío, dejando de escuchar por momentos a la chica que le estaba regañando acerca de la _importación-de-no-sé-qué_. Él solo quería unas gomitas con formas de delfines. Solo eso.

Akaashi, quien llegó a tiempo para salvarle, le mostró a Shirofuku las dos bolsas que tenía. La suya, y la que llenó con cosas para Bokuto según los consejos de alimentación que les habían dado. Sabía que eso se repetiría, así que se preparó. Todos los días era lo mismo.

Por otro lado, el resto del equipo miró la situación con risas, ellos habían superado la supervisión de ambas y se encontraban comiendo. Usualmente cuando el _**trío del derroche**_ era verificado, todos se sentaban en una mesa de picnic en un parque que estaba al lado de la pequeña tienda para intercambiar comida y descansar, y bueno, no faltan las típicas bromas o retos. Incluso algún que otro beso entre la pareja, lo cual inmediatamente era celebrados por todos, era algo así como una broma interna del grupo de amigos. No era para molestarlos, era solo que todos estaban tan felices por ellos. 

Era muy agradable, pero solo lo podían hacerlo en la época del año donde al terminar el entrenamiento todavía quedaba la luz del día. Ahí también podían ver un poco del atardecer antes de separarse para volver a sus casas.

Los chicos podían llegar a ser muy especiales, pero las chicas los quieren de todas formas, pues eran momentos especiales como estos donde podían velar por la salud de ellos, y ayudarles de cualquier forma les gustaba, ya que las hacía sentir parte del equipo, porque, aunque si no estaban dentro de la cancha, eran parte de la pelea para ganar. Ellas podían aportar de muchas otras formas, todos estaban conscientes de ello ,y les agradecían por todo lo que hacían.

Por eso no les importaba pelear por las mismas cosas cada vez que fueran a comprar.

(61o palabras) 


	16. Cita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La duración de los capítulos no superara las 500 palabras por motivos obvios (no quiero morir), o lo que dure una página completa de Word. ¿Acaso lo terminare? No lo tengo claro, pero me parece que puedo manejar la situación (✿◉‿◉)🗡

En ese momento, una llamada se estaba realizando entre dos mejores amigos.

\- Kuroo, necesito tu ayuda y sabiduría cósmica.

\- ¿Oh? Me gusta cómo se escucha eso.

\- ¡Esto es serio! No sé qué hice ni como seguir con esto.

\- Primero que nada, buenas tardes -. Se escuchó del otro lado un “buenas tardes” -. Segundo, dime el contexto de la situación.

\- Bien… esta mañana estaba con Akaashi en el pasillo, y escuché a una pareja haciendo planes para tener una cita, y pensé; “Nunca hemos tenido una cita como tal, solo encuentros casuales” –. se quedó callado unos segundos-. Pero luego pensé cuánto me gustaría presentarle a alguien nuevo como mi novio….

\- ¿Bokuto?

\- Así que le invite a una cita para mañana, diciéndole los detalles que era un secreto y que le recogería de su casa a las cuatro de la tarde. Y no sé qué hacer.

\- Bueno, eso suena a algo que harías.

\- Lo sé.

\- No te preocupes, tengo un plan excelente. Pero antes de eso, ¿acaso quieres pedirle que sea tu novio?

Kuroo pensó que tardaría en responderle, pero se sorprendió por el rápido “Sí” que recibió al instante. Realmente le gustaba.

\- Muy bien, escúchame atentamente.

Y así los dos chicos continuaron hablando por horas, planeando el plan titulado “ _Conquistando a Akaashi_ ”, a pesar de que el pelinegro ya quería mucho a Bokuto. Les ilusionaba ese nombre, así que lo dejaron de esa manera. Y una vez que tuvieron todo listo, empezaron a reclutar a todas las personas necesarias para poder realizarlo.

El plan constaría de dos fases importantes, la primera sería cuando Bokuto fuera a la casa de Akaashi para ir al cine y luego caminarían para ver unas tiendas para ganar tiempo hasta que la llamada de Konoha marcará la segunda fase y más especial, en donde tendrían que ir al gimnasio por una “emergencia.” Ahí es donde se declararía de una forma ****_muy_**** especial, una que simbolizaba lo que les unió desde el principio.

La primera parte fue muy bien, más de lo que se esperaban todos al final. En el encuentro al frente de la casa los chicos no pudieron despegar sus miradas del otro, como si esa situación les hubiera transportado a las primeras semanas de conocerse, pues esa vergüenza al tomarse de manos era muy lejana. El ámbar y el azul solo pudieron descansar al inicio de la película, la cual dejaron de lado a la mitad para molestarse entre ellos, picando las mejillas del otro en busca de atención, caricias en el pelo en respuesta para que supiera que le escuchaba, susurros que les causaron escalofríos por tal cercanía al no querer molestar al resto de personas, de tal manera que recordarían con claridad la voz del otro por semanas. Besos fugaces y silencioso que les dejaron deseando algo más, un sentimiento que los dos compartían con la misma intensidad.

Al salir del cine caminaron con las manos entrelazadas sin vergüenza, toda tensión principal fue eliminada al terminar la película. Deambularon sin rumbo aparente viendo tiendas y hablando de cualquier cosa que pensaran, hasta que se escuchó el tono de llamada de ambos al conjunto. A Akaashi le extraño eso, pero Bokuto ya sabía lo iba a pasar. En la llamada que Konoha hizo al pelinegro les aviso que el entrenador solicitó la presencia de todos los jugadores de manera urgente para una reunión. El entrenador podía dar mucho miedo, así que fueron rápidamente hacia el gimnasio.

Al llegar a la entrada del instituto saludaron a los guardias y se adentraron. No era realmente raro que fueran llamados un sábado, incluso vieron a otros clubes practicando al aire libre. Una vez abrieron la puerta del gimnasio, no se encontraron a nadie. Como si estuviera calculado, Sakurui les escribió que se habían confundido y que era para el domingo. Solo quedaba que el de pelo grisáceo hiciera bien la última parte.

\- Aprovechando que estamos acá, ¡pásame unas colocaciones Akaashi! -. Dijo con una voz animada y unos ojos que le rogaban obedecer su petición.

\- Supongo que unas estarían bien -. Respondió, incapaz de decirle que no.

Fueron al armario con una llave de repuesto que tenía el mayor al ser el capitán, y sacaron el carrito de pelotas para empezar. Los remates fueron bastante desviados, impropios de Bokuto y que preocuparon al colocador, pensado que estaba haciendo algo mal, pues claramente el chico estaba bastante emocionado. Apretó el balón entre sus manos y lo vio, visualizando en su mente como lo lanzaría para que el otro hiciera un buen remate esta vez. Pero se desconcentró al ver unas marcas rojas. “¿Sangre?” No, no era eso, las líneas estaban bien definidas. Dio vuelta lentamente la pelota para ver el mensaje completo.

\- Akaashi Keiji, ¿serias mi novio?

Una voz leyó al conjunto que leía las palabras escritas.

Miró con los ojos atónitos y la boca abierta hacia Bokuto. Corrió hacia él por un abrazo, y terminó siendo levantado de la cadera, de modo que, al ver a Bokuto desde arriba, pudo ver por completo su colorada cara.

Extendió sus brazos y acunó la cara del otro, dándole un beso. Al mismo ritmo que iba bajando, se fueron separando lentamente hasta quedar frente a frente.

\- Por supuesto que sí, tonto.

_(874 palabras)_


	17. Chapter 17

Hola, sere sincera. Me dio pereza continuar acá, pero en Wattpad tengo finalizado el reto. (´ ᴗ｀✿)


End file.
